Malevolence
by Uchigawa ni shinda
Summary: Kagome, 18 year old Kagome, is sent to a different world, all because of the damn Shikon No Tama. Stupid pink bauble and its ridiculous whims. It's all its fault. Now, not only is she in a strange world with strange creatures after her but she's now been gifted with yet more strange powers. Not only that, but now she has the body of a 9 year old. Just what is the Shikon thinking?
**Author's Note: So hey guys, after I finished watching Attack on Titan this idea as well as one for another InuYasha + Attack On Titan crossover popped in my ADHD-infested mind. Yes, yes, I will update my other fanfics as soon as I get over my writers' block for them. I've just been really depressed lately because of stuff that's been going on with my family and writing takes my mind off of that stuff. So, when the ideas wriggled their way into my brain, I jumped at the chance to get out of the proverbial dark pit of despair and anger/annoyance I was in.**

 **UPDATE (4/24/2017): I changed the pairing guys. It was originally a Levi and Kagome pairing. Sorry**  
 **UPDATE (5/24/2018): So yeah, it's been a hell of a long time since I've fiddled with this story. I apologize. Anyway, I {lightly} revamped this chapter to better fit what I have in mind for future chapters. This way there should be some minor foreshadowing but nothing too obvious or major.**

 **Summary: Kagome, 18 year old Kagome, is sent to a different world, all because of the damn Shikon No Tama. Stupid pink bauble and its ridiculous whims. It's all its fault. Now, not only is she in a strange world with strange creatures after her but she's now been gifted with more strange powers. Not only that, but now she has the body of a 9 year old. Just what is the Shikon thinking?!**

 **Rating: M  
** **Pairing(s): Main: [Kagome H., Eren Y., Levi A.]  
** **Blanket Disclaimer: I don't own Attack on Titan or InuYasha.**

 **Malevolence**  
 **A New Purpose**  
 **3rd Person POV, Omniscient**

Thwack. The holy arrow, combined with Sesshomaru's Dragon Twister, struck Naraku dead on. Once the smoke caused by the combined attack cleared, the people gathered all heaved one great collective sigh of relief. The wicked hanyo finally met his end. Bright sapphire orbs narrowed at the sensation of the Shikon No Tama beckoning her to it, begging for it to be cleansed of all evil. Eighteen year old Higurashi Kagome sighed before walking over to the glowing dark purple bauble. Kneeling, she picked it up and brought it to her face for a close inspection.

' _Such a small trivial thing to cause so much strife and death. It just goes to show how alike ningen and yokai really are,_ ' Kagome thought, watching with sad eyes as the Shikon is purified before she shakes her head. As she stands up, the Shikon began to pulsate in her hand. Looking down at it, Kagome noticed it was emitting a white light which began to engulf her form. "Damn troublesome trinket," Kagome hissed under her breath before she disappeared from the sight of her son and Sesshomaru.

* * *

"Why did you bring me here, Shikon?!" Kagome called out as soon as her feet touched solid ground.

"The answer to that, dear Kagome child, is because your duty is not yet done."

"What do you mean Midoriko?" Kagome asked, turning to face the woman who created the jewel. Midoriko smiled sadly.

" **What she means child, is that the jewel intends to merge with you and send you to a world that desperately needs your help.** " Magatsuhi explained. ' _Huh, I never took him for the patient type but he has to be since he apparently mated with Midoriko_ ,' Kagome thought.

"And upon merging with you, you will gain new powers, including the form and ability of a ryuu yokai. This new powers will aid you in the new world." Midoriko explains further. Kagome chuckled.

"I kind of expected something like this to happen. After all, it was the jewel's doing in sending me to the Sengoku Jidai so it sending me elsewhere really isn't too far of a stretch for me." Kagome responded as she sighed heavily. Magatsuhi and Midoriko just looked at her sadly before the jewel began to levitate and shot towards her. Kagome gasped as it shot directly into her heart and began merging with her. She clutched her heart in shock as a strange yet not unpleasant sensation washed over her. The last thing she saw was Midoriko gazing down at her with a sad expression on her face as she apologized to her.

* * *

Kagome hissed in pain as she got on her feet. "What the hell?" She asked as she saw a large creature towering over her, with its back to her. She wrinkled her nose in disgust as she saw all of the gore surrounding her. The skinless creature leaned down and picked up something. Her head whipped around when she heard the sound of someone screaming, begging not to be eaten.

"What the hell is going on?" Kagome mumbled to herself as she drew Tetsusaiga and So'unga from their sheaths on her hips, opting to leave her third sword on her back. Shifting her stance, she charged the blades with her reiki. Leaping into the air, she twisted her body and sliced through the thing's spinal cord, directly at the base of the spine. She winced in sympathy as the creature screamed in agony while her reiki filled swords sliced through its flesh and purified its entire body. Kagome's eyes widened as she remembered Midoriko's earlier words. She hesitantly reached up to her ears, feeling them no longer rounded but pointed.

Another creature came lumbering towards her, curiosity filling him. He watched as she inspected her mouth and ears before dropping her yellow monstrosity onto the ground. He observed as she pulled a mirror out of her bag and gazed into it before she screamed. She turned towards him, with her swords raised. He noted that she has markings on her face and what appears to be claws on her hands.

Kagome gazed at the creature that was staring relentlessly at her. He had thin limbs in comparison to his bulky torso. His small, dark eyes were trained on her with something like curiosity filling them. His long, dark hair nearly obscured his eyes from view. Unlike the earlier creature she purified, this one seems to have some skin and has a thick beard and black chest hair. ' _His ears look similar to a yokai's in human form...similar to mine now I guess_ ,' Kagome thought.

She watched with caution as the creature was obscured by steam. However, instead of the lumbering creature, out came a man. Her eyes narrowed as she took in all the details she could. He was significantly taller than her with his 5'11 stature. He had his dark brown hair pushed behind his shoulders. He wore circular glasses and had a light mustache. Finally, he wore a brown suit with a white shirt underneath. Overall, he gave off the impression of being a kindly doctor.

"Who are you and why, or rather how, did you change from that creature into the form of a human? Are you a yokai?" Kagome asked. The man smiled.

"My name is Grisha Yeager and I'm a doctor in the Shiganshina District inside the wall. I am a Titan Shifter little girl," Grisha answered.

"I'm not a little girl! I'm eighteen years old and—why did you call me a little girl?! I'm not that short!" Kagome replied indignantly.

"I called you a little girl because yo have the appearance of a nine year old girl. What is your name? And if it is true that you're eighteen, then what happened to you?" Grisha asked kindly. Kagome straightened up.

"Shikon, just what in the hell did you do to me?" Kagome mumbled under her breath.

"Kagome, tell him everything. He can be trusted." Midoriko's voice echoed in Kagome's mind. Kagome sighed.

"I guess I have to explain everything now. Just to let you know, it's going to be a long story." Kagome answered as she fully sheathed her weapons.

"Then you can explain on the way back."

"Back where? To your home in the Shiganshina District?" Kagome asked. Grisha nodded. "Guess that means I should put a glamour in place. Highly doubt the people here are any more accepting than those from my world," She grumbled under her breath, causing Grisha to quirk a brow at her words. She closed her eyes and gathered her powers, pooling them into a ball in her mind before sealing them. Her features became human. She felt Grisha's shock and intrigue at the transformation but he remained silent.

"Although you may want to give me those swords. Civilians aren't supposed to have swords. Also, those swords aren't anything like what we have so they would probably get taken away the second someone noticed them."

"It's fine." Kagome replied as she took her three swords and mumbled something under her breath. The three swords shrunk and she attached them to a charm bracelet on her left wrist. Grisha cocked a brow but said nothing.

"Also, after I explain, it would be appreciated if you told me everything about your world." Kagome said, turning to stare him directly in the eyes with a fierce expression on her young face. ' _I do have to help this world after all so I need to know everything I possibly can._ '

 **Author's Note: I like [Levi A., Kagome H., Eren Y.] pairings. I only hope I can keep them in character and do the pairing justice. After all, there aren't that many fanfics with this pairing so I have to feed my guilty pleasure somehow. Anyway, how have you guys been? Sorry, this would have been up yesterday but my mum was pissed at me and took my laptop away. Sorry. I decided to change the pairing guys, sorry!**

 **Word Count: 1,657**

 **~Bye guys. Please read, review, follow, and/or favorite if you want!**


End file.
